hate is a strong word
by TivaDensiforever
Summary: when emily makes a long lasting mistake, will anyone ever forgive her, or will they be to late
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own criminal minds – also got this idea of something else I read so sorry if it sounds similar but will try and make it my own.

-**Hate is a strong word-**

As Emily chased John Snow a psycho who had killed 4 families in the Washington area, through the mud side tracks of the forest, she finally caught up with him after running for at least 10 minutes, she pounced on his back bringing him to the ground, she grabbed the handcuffs from her belt placing them on his muddy hands, pulling him up from the floor, he said "oh look at you, if I knew it was a beautiful brunette chasing me I would have stopped early" He laughed at his own stupid joke, while Emily remembered that all the mums of the four family's where brunette's.

Emily approached the police van with snow trailing beside her, he kept moving his hands and he noticed that the locks were not down probably, he took this to his advantage and as Emily let go of him to place him in the van her pulled on his arms, letting the lock on the handcuffs break off, he quickly jumped out the van dodging everyone how tried to stop him, even when Hotch went to grab him, he swung around punching him directly on his head, which knocked him out, while Hotch fell to the ground, John escaped into the forest, not to be seen again.

Though everyone should be looked for Snow, they all stared at Emily, who was still stood by the van in pure shock. No one even spoke to her, not even JJ, her best friend, she just glared at her while she walked to the SUV to met the rest of the team, Emily walked over to the group, who were stood chatting about what to do next, Emily came and stood by Reid, who for a second stood there but went on to move closer to Rossi, Emily felt really intimidated, by the glares and stares she received.

The car ride back was in silence, all seven members of the team where in one seven seater car, Hotch and Rossi where in the front, JJ, Reid, and Morgan in the middle of the car, and Emily and Morgan took the seats in the boot, Morgan quite adversely didn't want to set next to the women who let of serial killer free, but he had no other choice.

Emily sighed as she stared out the small window, she really just wanted this day to start over again, she wanted to curl back up in bed and believe it was just a dream, nut it wasn't she had to live with her actions, maybe forever. Emily tried to apologise for her actions only a few hours ago, no words would come out her mouth, even when she tried her very best nothing.

A/N sorry it so short and sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own criminal mind – IN THIS STORY THE BAU IS IN WASHINGTON

-**Hate is a strong word-**

Even when the team finished to two hour drive, to the police station, Emily thought that they would have calmed down by know, but no, not even Penelope, who never held a grudge for long, well expect for today.

The team entered the station, everyone in the building was staring at Emily like she had some horrid thing on her face, the room was scarily silent, no one spoke or moved, you could have heard a pin drop, as the team went to the separate room they had been given for the case, Emily went to the toilet's to think.

Why, why me, everyone hates me. The whole of DC is going to hate me. It wasn't just me fault he escaped, others could have helped, but they just watched. I need to talk to someone, but no one will listen, they don't care.

After calming down in the bathroom, she walked through into the room, where the team was, she over heard a conversation.

"What we going to do Hotch?" Morgan asked not realising Emily was stood just behind the door, "I don't know, ok but we need to focus on finding Snow" Hotch ordered the team, "What about Emily, what happens to her" Rossi knew everyone was thinking it, so he might as well just have said it, but before anyone could speak, Emily appeared from her hiding place. She stood there while Rossi went slightly red faced, "Right anyway, you need to find out where Snow would have ran to" Hotch cut the tension short, "Yeah, did we find any relatives pen?" JJ said trying not to let her anger show, "emm, no he's never been married or have kids." Pen answered JJ's question fairly quickly, "So, we know he lives somewhere in Washington, so he has probably stayed in Washington." Reid added to the half hearted conversation, "What if –" Emily tried to speak, but the look one everyone's faces, silently told her to shut up, so she did, she tried to say what if he has just stayed in the woods but know one would have cared any way.

"Considering this is a close to home case, we can move back to the BAU, there wasn't really a reason for us to operate from here anyway" Hotch took the attention of Emily and brought it back to the case, "Tomorrow we will, start the geographical profile to see if there's any abandoned houses or rundown parts of the cities he could hid in. Everyone agreeded with him, nodding there heads the left the room, pushing past Emily, who was still overlooking the teams work, she glanced as they all walked of, passing her like she was invisible, she felt invisible.

A/N sorry its short, and sorry its rubbish – IN THIS STORY IN BAU IS IN WASHINGTON.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own criminal minds

-Hate is a strong word-

Emily sat up in her bed to check her phone, she would usually had a text of JJ or Garcia, asking if she would want to go out on a girls night since it was Thursday, suppose this Thursday was an exception, the last 48 hours were something Emily would rather forget, she really didn't know why the team where still mad with her, but she couldn't face it anymore, the looks she got, the unknowing, she need to be able to go to work and not worry whether she was going to be able to even contribute to the case, or whether she will just get ignored. The only way she was going to be able to relax was leave, she had to leave the BAU to be able to get away from the inner torture she had been receiving the last few days. The self blame, The random thoughts flying around her head, the same memory going over and over again.

Emily, she didn't care if everyone was staring at her, she basically sprinted through the bullpen, thankfully only a few agents where there, she couldn't cope with the team whispering about her under their breaths. She didn't even bother to knock on Hotch's door she just barged right in, "Prent-" Hotch tried to say but, Emily jumping in, "No Hotch, I don't care anymore, this is my final straw!" Emily came over to his desk, anger raging through her, she was boiling over with rage, she slammed down her resignation on his tidy desk, "Whats,whats is?" the shocked look on Hotch's face, proved he didn't expect it, "That Hotch, is my resignation, not that you or anyone else would care, I will come back tomorrow for my things." Emily shouted at Hotch, before storming out his office, everyone was know defiantly staring at her, "WHAT?!" Emily growled at them, they all knew she meant business, so they all quickly got on with there tasks.

Hotch stood speechless, he hated the way everyone treated Emily, he felt sorry for her, all he wanted to do was go and give her a hug and tell her to ignore everyone, and it was going to be alright, but it was to late, his heart sunk deeper and deeper as he got the the end of Emily's Resignation. He had to show everyone what they had done to one of there closest friends. He took a deep breath and calmly walked through the bullpen to JJ's office where JJ, Morgan, Reid and Penelope stood, as he approached the office he over heard Morgan saying, "Yeah well she could have double checked the cuffs" Reid shortly followed with, "His right you know", Hotch could no longer take anymore, he flung open the door to see a very shocked and confused JJ, Morgan ,Penelope and Reid, they quickly shut up when Hotch then as calmly as he could walked over to JJ's desk placing down Emily's Latest move, "Whats this?" An extremely confused JJ questioned, "That is Emilys resignation" there was stunned silence in the small office for moments that minutes, "Did we drive her to this?" Reid shyly asked the stunned room, "YES, we did, everyone of us did, why an earth did we treat her like this?" Hotch knew no one was going to answer, the all just stared in to midair, no one knew what to say, "Shes coming back tomorrow to pick up her things, you ALL need to speak to her then." Hotch basically demanded, his team as he did on the field, this wasn't an compulsalary, this was an order, "Wait you not even going to speak to her about this" Morgan questioned Hotch, "Not theres no point, shes made up her minds".

As Hotch left the room a tear ran down Penelope's face, she never had meant to drive Emily to this, she never meant to hurt her.

JJ felt a shiver down her spine, she had driven her best friend, the person she confined in out of the BAU, she was too close to tears.

Morgan should their, he didn't know if he should fell pissed or sad, he had a range a mixed emotions.

Reid stood neverously in the corner, he for once had no idea what his actions could have caused.

A/N sorry for any bad spelling or grammer. PLEASE REVIEW !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I don't own criminal minds

-Hate is a strong word-

Emily couldn't believe what she had just done, she opted for the chickens way out, she could have stayed and lived with the horrid feelings between the team, which would lead to there break up, at least she was the only one leaving with this option.

She knew the moment she got in the the BAU everyone was going to ask her questions, beg her to stay, but it wasn't going to work her mind was set on getting out of there.

As the lift pinged, she took a long, deep breath preparing her for the next moments that she brought her self to, heading to the glass door which led to the bullpen she was slightly pissed that no members of her team where there to even say bye, but she was shocked to see someone had already packed her stuff in to a box, _"Well that's great, they cant get rid of me faster enough."_, she tried to stop the painful tears which fall from her dark brown eyes, she couldn't help it.

Grabbing the large box she stood there for a second looking around at everything she was going to have to let go, in her heart she wanted to stay, but she knew she had to go, so shaking the feeling of, she slowly walked out the bullpen, to bump in to the team, no words where passed just glances, until Dave stupidly questioned her, "So your really doing this",

"YES, im really doing this" Emily tried to shout but it came out like a nine year old school girl wanting her dinner money back.

"You don't have to go you know" Reid knew it wasn't going to make a deference.

"YOUR RIGHT, I don't have to go but you all made me, do u really think I want to rest of my working life with the people I will spend it ignoring me!" Emily shouted at the top of her voice at the 6 people who stood in front of her.

"Emily, please don't go." JJ and Pen, almost said together.

"It's funny isn't it you only speak to me when im about to leave, no one bothered when I tried to apologise, or when I was in the bathroom crying my heart out trying to think of what I could have done, no one cared to think about the many thoughts going through my head, this my be the chickens way out but it's a lot less painful then the other option." Emily growled in their faces, she need to stay strong but the tears, proved once again she wasn't.

"Sticking around with us, is a lot more painful." Avery stressed out Hotch quietly commented on Emily's outburst.

"Well yeah it is but suiced, don't all look at me like that, I though about it you know, I came so close to doing something that would stop the thoughts." Emily now crying enough to fill a river.

The team was shocked by what had just slipped through the mouth of there friend. "Yeah, also thanks for packing my things." Emily stated before turning to walk of"

"We didn't pack you things" A confused Morgan put it to the already heated conversation, Emily stopped in her tracks, "Don't try and cover your backs, please" Emily managed to say before the elevator doors opened and she stepped in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own criminal minds

**-Hate is a strong word-**

Should she be feeling regret?, Emily didn't know, all she did know that the glares and silence when she walked in to he room was over, finally.

Emily looked through the box of stuff she had brought home from her desk, a picture of her, JJ and Pen from when she first joined the unit, taken at a local bar they visit … used to visit, next she pulled out a scarf that Morgan had given her a few weeks ago on a case in Alaska. This box was full of the good side of the BAU, her mind was full of the bad side of the BAU.

At the very bottom of the box was a letter written on a scrap piece of paper, In smudge black in, though it was terrible written, Emily managed to write the note which said, _' hello there Emily, at this point your probably wondering who this is, trust me you will soon find out, I know where you live don't forget, ha ha see you soon.'_ Reading this note sent a shiver down her spine, who was this?, What was going to happen next.

Shortly after Emily had read the shocking letter there was a loud knocking on her apartment door, she ignored it thinking it was JJ or Reid, trying to talk her back, but when there was another knock, she slowly stood up to answer the door, she opened the door, "What do yo-" Emily was stopped in her tracks as a hand grabbed her face and pushed her in to the apartment, "You got my letter I see", He looked down on the table where the box with the letter was placed, "I told you I would come didn't I Emily.", He grabbed something out his back pocket, a cloth covered in chloroform, to knock her out, he dropped the cloth and picked Emily taking her to his dark colour van which was parked out side the building.

Emily woke up to find her self in a barn looking place, she had been placed on a bed of straw, as her eyes adjusted to the light she could she the man who had kidnapped her setting up what looked like computers, he turned around to see that she had awoken, "Oh Emily, your awake I see." He laughed at him self, as he walked up to her.

"Get of me, you , you-". Emily screamed in his dirty face.

"Know Emily no nasty words, you don't want to get my angry do you." He snarled in her face leaning in so close, Emily could smell his horrid breath, and she his yellow teeth.

"What do you want" Emily tried to shout but only a whisper came out.

"What I want, you see, I want to thank you for letting me go" He laughed under his breath, while staring in to her dark eyes.

"Snow" Emily was almost breathless as he said her name, snow had kidnapped her.

"Well aren't you clever, know lets she if your so called friends can see if they come to the same conclusion, well they probably wont considering what you said to them." Emily felt the tears build up in her eyes, she felt her heart sink further and further down, she want to cry and say im sorry, she never wanted to leave, know she wished she never did.

Snow walked over to his computers to finish of what he was doing with them.

The team all gathered in the conference room awaiting for another case to come up, the first case without Emily. They had nothing else to do, all they could do was wait for something to come up for them to work on.

The screen in the room turned on, by its self, making the whole team jump at the small noise it made, before they knew it a image of a messy barn appeared on the screen with what looked to be a person in the far left hand corner, everyone gasped when the disturbing image appeared, they all sat up in the seats when a men wearing a ski mask came in to view, "Hello there, have I got your attention yet, cause I know this will." He zoomed the camera in on the person in the corner, as it got closer and closer, the team's heart missed a beat as they began to recognised the person. Emily. "Oh My Gosh" Escaped from Penelope's mouth as she to knew who was tided up in the barn, "Back, do you recognise her yet?" The creepy face came through the speakers again sending a shiver down there spines, "Haa, its your friend, well the member of the team who you all ignored, the one you all hated, know im just seeing if you will come looking for her or if she will rot in this hell hole.".

The tears started to build up in JJ's blue eyes, Morgan's rage started to appear, he was holding his fists in a tight gripped with each other, Reid, hated the fact they ingorned Emily now he hated him self much more, Rossi went pale as one of the best profilers he had ever seen was lying on some straw in a random barn in some state, Penelope though trying to hold the water works of she wasn't doing a very good job, Hotch looked at all his agents he knew what this had done to them.

Emily was lying on the straw facing the cold, blank wall, she had yet to know that there was a camera on her and that Snow was taunting the team, she rolled over as silently as she could, her eye was drawn to the small web cam attached to the old fashioned computer, she wanted to believe that he hadn't just showed the team the current state she was in, she wished she could have just started this day, this week all over again. Snow turned to see that Emily had finally woken up he knew that the team was still watching, he wanted to put on a show, "Looks like your little friends awake now." He quickly got up from his crouched position, as he slowly walked towards Emily, she started screaming and shouting, "GET AWAY FROM ME!", she start kicking out and pulling on her ropes, "Don't touch me" Emily pulled her knees to her chest as he put his hand down on her leg, "Looks like we have a feisty on here all the more fun" He pulled Emily up keeping her tided up her dragged her to the camera, making everyone look in shock as they saw the pain in her eyes, pushing her away so she fell on the ground, she hadn't the energy to pull her self up and fight, even though every part of her wanted to. "I wonder who good your friend is, the others were ok, but your friend here seems like she has lots of, well expericnce." Snow said coldly to the camera, it made everyone very anxious of what he meant, but they where soon to find out as he grabbed her by the hair a dragged her just out of the view of the camera.

Every now and then there was a bump, and screaming, everyones eyes where on the scream, even though they didn't want to be, the unknowing was builing up just it time for Snow and Emily to reappear, Emily was looking at the ground, she was in just her under wear as before she was fully dressed, Snow came up to the camera while doing the zip up on his trousers, "God, I was right, she ladys and gentlemen she is amazing."

A/N thanks for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes, **Please review they make me want to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own criminal minds – **THANKS for the reviews guys! **

**-Hate is a strong word-**

The room shortly fell silent, when Snow turned the web cam off, no one knew what to say, they didn't even have the courage to look each other in the eyes, the blamed them selves, for everything.

Hotch being the unit chief was the first to break the awkward silence, "Right, emm, JJ and Morgan go to Emily's apartment, to find out what you can from there, Rossi and Reid you go over Emily's behaviour over the last few weeks, Penelope you go over cctv cameras to see if we can see anyone going to Emily's apartment, and I will wait her to see if he calls back", though everyone had there assignments no one moved, they didn't flinch, all what had just happened had dawned on them, was it really their fault, "Theres one problem with that Hotch, we have all ignored Emily over the last week, we have all distanced out selves from her" Rossi said what everyone knew what was the truth, they were just to afraid to say it, "he's right Hotch" Morgan wanted to re start the week just as much as everyone else, but he knew he couldn't.

"Your right, but there's really nothing you can do about that know" Hotch painfully said he wanted to do anything to get Prentiss back. As the team went to leave, a slightly excited Penelope had an idea "Hey, remember when she came to get her stuff, she said it was already packed, but no one packed it, right" Everyone shook their heads, while waiting for Garcia to carry one "Well what if the unsub packed it he could have left a tracker in it, which would lead he straight to her door." Shocked at how calmly that came out the giddy tech's mouth, the whole team came to realise that he must have had been in the BAU to achieve this task.

"Right Garcia, go over to video footage of the BAU from yesterday instead, everyone else got to your originally destinations" a know more perky team left knowing they could have their first potential lead.

JJ and Morgan came to Emily's apartment door, seeing it opened slightly they raised their guns and slowly opened the door fully, to see Emily's box of stuff on the living room floor, after clearing the rest of the rooms they came back to the living room, their was a vase on the floor, showing evidence of a small struggle, after glancing around the room, JJ's attention drew to the letter which had fell of the table on to the floor, "Hey Morgan, come here", Morgan came over from looking around the kitchen for more pointers to what happened, "What you got there Jay" Picking up the letter JJ started to glance over it, "Looks like a letter,_ ' hello there Emily, at this point your probably wondering who this is, trust me you will soon find out, I know where you live don't forget, ha ha see you soon.'_" JJ finished reading the letter in disbelief, she wanted to go and find Emily and tell her how sorry she was for her stupid attitude, Morgan on the other hand reminded calm, which was strange for him in the situation where on of their friends where getting hurt, he took the letter of JJ and placed it in an evidence bag.

"Do you reckon we had anything to do with this?" The question was flying around JJ's head like a fly on happy pills, she hadn't meant to say it, but it came out as a bare whisper but Morgan heard her, "hey, hey its ok hun, all you need to get your pretty head around is how we are going to find her" Pulling JJ in to a reassuring hug, JJ felt the tiniest tear run down her cheek, quickly wiping it away before Morgan could she how weak she had become. Morgan released JJ to notice her eyes on something in the corner by the door, knowing JJ wasn't in the state to go and find out what it was, he walked over picking it carefully up, "It's a cloth with probably choloform on it" Morgan glanced at JJ how seemed to let a little laugh out "That explains how he got her out so easily" every member of the team knew Emily wouldn't go down easily without a fight, "I will ring Hotch and tell him what we found."

Every part of her body was acheing, she felt everyone movement of her muscle, she was so cold, the barn was old and falling apart, the wind came through the gaps between the wood, all Emily could do was lie there, she was so weak, she hated her self for letting this horrid man control her like he did, she hoped the team where looking for her, she wished and dreamed that any moment now Hotch would come flying through the barn doors, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Emily heard the foot steps of John Snow behind, her she tried to scream and move away but before she could, Snow graded her arm and pulled her across the stone cold floor, she whimpered slightly as she got dragged over the small stones on the ground, "Know Emily, are you going to be a good girl, cause I don't think your little friends will like to see you get hurt even more because of your actions" John laughed at the way Emily tried to stop him, but he was stronger than her, all she could do was taking the pain from everyone punch and kick as it came.

The pain was on over drive, she knew it wasn't going to end soon, she hoped her hadn't turned the camera on, she didn't want to her friends to see her like this, weak and tried, beaten, raped.

Back at the BAU, Rossi and Reid looked over Emily past behaviour and the evidence that JJ and Morgan had collected for Emily's apartment, while Penelope was working her magic in her cyber world of hers, she looked over the video footage of the day Emily came to get her stuff and she saw a white man about forty, going through Emily's draws putting her belongings in the box she later left with, she dialled Morgan's number.

"Who's the best darn computer tech you have ever known" Penelope's jokes always brighten the even most darkest of days.

"Well that depends baby girl what have you got for us"

"Well my chocolate god, for the team I have footage of the man who packed Emily's box, but you will just have to come round my place tonight to find out what I have for you." Penelope's giggles, brought a smile on Morgan's face.

"Oh really well we will have to see about that, and send the footage to us."

"God you all know it already did that 2 minutes ago"

"Haa thanks, baby girl" Morgan hung up the phone and went to get Hotch and tell him what he had just got of Garcia, but he was distracted by the screen coming on once more to reveal Emily in the cold damp barn, "Hey Hotch, he's back" Morgan shouted down to the bullpen. Making everyone jump out there seats and run up to the conference room, Reid, JJ and Morgan took a seat at the round table, where Rossi and Hotch took the option to stand.

"I hope you liked the show from yesterday, I'm now giving you all the pleasure of seeing another one." The ice cold voice made them freeze, Snow walked over to Emily who was tied up to the wooden post, her hands where pulled up high making her stand, her legs and arms where tied tightly, but it didn't stop her taking every part of her strength to struggle, "No please, not again, please" Emily hated having to beg him, but she couldn't do anything else, Snow completely ignored Emily's beg's and he picked up a metal rod which was attached to a electric energiser, Emily's eyes widened as he brought the rod up to her bare arm, "Know your all going to enjoy this show" The smile on Snows face showed everyone how much he enjoyed torturing Emily, as he placed the rod on Emily's skin, it sent an electric volt through every part of her body, the pain increased with every volt she received of this psycho path, who obviously enjoyed seeing her in pain. Her body jumped with every touch.

The team was in shear shock at the current state of there friend and what this evil man was doing to her, the hated the fact that they didn't even have a name for this man, they couldn't track him down and get the justice Emily disserved.

The moment the video switched of the heart rates of the team started getting faster, what was he doing to her know? What would happen if we cant stop him?, as the moments passed Garcia plunked up the courage to say the latest evidence she had uncovered, as they all watched the footage, Garcia paused it on the best image they had of him, "He looks so familiar" Reid commented on the picture.

"Yeah he does" There was a pause for a minute where Hotch realised what they were up against, the name finally left his mouth leaving everyone speechless "Snow".

A/N again sorry is it doesn't make sense or theres spelling mistakes …. **KEEP GIVING YOUR REVIEWS THERE ACE LOVING THEM ! REMEMBER YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own criminal minds

**-Hate is a strong word-**

"Snow"

Everyone gasped at the shear thought of Emily being in the hands of a crazy men who torture and killed 3 women, it may not same like a lot, but the pain the women went through was enough to frighten every middle age brunette half to death.

"now we know who he is we can easily find out where he is keeping her" David seen the shock on everyone's faces when Hotch said Snow.

"Yeah his right, I know we went over if he owned any properties when he first ran of, but we need to go back over it and widen the search for abandon builds and barns. Hotch need to keep professional in this situations, even though the thought of one of his team members, one of his friends out there at the hands of snow was to much to handle.

JJ and Garcia were in her office, looking over any buildings, barns that where within easy reach of the forest, Snow first escaped from, the forest was over 3,000 acres wide and surrounded by farms, new and old, so it will take a while was an understatement.

Then an idea popped in to JJ's head, _though on the video it looked like a barn, it appeared rather small, so it could be a shed, as the are wooden, and could be made to look like a barn. _Garcia must have known JJ had something, "What's in that pretty little head of yours".

"A shed" JJ stared at the floor.

"A what," Garcia barely heard JJ as she told her idea.

"A shed, the barn like, small, and you could quite easily have one in the forest that no one would come by." This time JJ was already stood up heading to the door to collect the team, with Garcia on close pursuit.

Morgan, Reid, Hotch and Rossi where all in the conference room, just incase the screen came on again, lucky it didn't. "My gorgeous Blondie here has an amazing brain, as she just pointed out something we have all looked over" JJ's chuckled to her self when Garcia called her Blondie, she never knew where she got that nickname from, apart from her blond hair anyway, " We said that the place Emily was looked like a barn, but what if it was a shed, it could easily look like a barn, and its small enough to hid in a huge forest." The smug look on JJ's face when everyone silently agreed with her was enough to let Garcia do some talking, "So me and Blondie here rang the forestry board and asked if there was any shed like buildings in the forest and there's 3, one just west of the main entrance, one at in the very depths and one only 4 miles from where he first ran of." Garcia pin pointed the places on the map of the forest.

"Ok was technically speaking he would have gone to the one near the first escape point" Morgan said pointing the most simple idea out.

"Yes but the one just west of the entrance is the one closest to Emily's home." Rossi added, to make the plan to get Emily back even more complicated.

"Right I will get S.W.A.T to met us between the to locations, then we will go through tactical plans."

Everyone agreed and moved out to the SUV's parked in the carpark.

Emily felt like giving up, but she knew she couldn't, she knew that any second now JJ and the team will come flying through the door, arresting Snow and saving Emily from his horrid, grease hands.

The pain rushed through her body, Snow always found new ways to hurt and terrify her. kicking, hitting, electrocuting, punching, threatening her about what he would do to her team if she didn't play along to his fantasies, but his favourite was raping her, he loved watching her beg not to do it, he got off on the fact she screamed and shouted.

Every sound, every foot step made Emily jump out of her skin, even if it was the wind blowing through the gaps, she got used to whatever pain John decide he would put he through today, she had been there just over two days and yet she had given up one anything she had believed in, _keep strong, fight and never give up._

Emily and various marks up and down her body, which were all visible as she was in just her black underwear, though Emily had asked for her clothes back or atleast a blanket, John Snow loved seeing the bruises, marks and burns he had placed on her pure white skin.

JJ stared out the window, ignoring the conversation the team where having in the car, she watched as the buildings and cars went by, she didn't even realise Rossi was trying to get her attention, "JJ", "JJ sweetheart" Rossi sympathetically spoke as he knew the hurt that JJ was feeling, "JJ" he leant over to gently tap her on the shoulder making JJ jump, "Oh sorry Rossi", JJ couldn't look him in the eyes, she couldn't even look up from the ground, she was afraid if she did they would all notice how weak this had made her, "JJ, you don't have to be strong for us" this time Reid did his best to try and get JJ to speak about what was bugging her, though it was kind of obvious. JJ looked up to reveal to tear running down her cheek and more in building up in her eyes, "Why did we all ignore her?", for some reason that was the only thing JJ could say, it took everyone a while to try and answer the best they could "We all ignored her because she let a very dangerous man free", _Very dangerous_ thanks to Hotch the car fell silent once more, no one really knew why they ignored Emily, but it was definitely the biggest mistake of their lives.

The rest of the 30 minute car ride was in awkward silence. As they pulled up to there meeting place, S.W.A.T was already there, "Right, Me and JJ will got to the closest one with half the S.W.A.T team, and Reid, Rossi and Morgan go to the one closest to the entrance with the other half of the S.W.A.T team." The teams put on the safety vest and split up in the different directions.

Hotch and JJ saw the Shed like building just up ahead, so they took hold of there guns and pointed them up towards the cabin, they told S.W.A.T and they all crouched down, so they couldn't be seen, Then they heard a painful scream with went right through them making them freeze for a second, then they forgot about ducking down and being silent, they ran up to the front door, allowing the S.W.A.T agents to break it down, as the door fell to the floor, Snow stood there looking rather calm and relaxed, Hotch, JJ and some S.W.A.T members held there guns up to him, "Drop the knife snow, NOW" Hotch shouted at him, Snow continued to hold the knife, "Drop it Snow, wheres is she" Snow dropped the knife.

"Well aren't you a little feisty oh hey, and what do you think this knife was for", JJ went pale at thought, she felt her stomach turning, Hotch was getting angry and he almost lept on snow to stop him running of, while Hotch arrested Snow, JJ saw two hinges, she called the only female agent on the S.W.A.T team to break down the door as she knew Emily was in only her underwear.

After the door was down, JJ spotted Emily in the corner of the shed and ran over to her, "Emily, oh my god Emily, im so sorry" JJ went to hug her but noticed all the sores on her body and stopped her self, "You no need to be sorry JJ" Emily almost whispered, she wrapped her arms around JJ's waist letting the tears flow, she was no longer in danger, "We need some clothes and a blanket in her" JJ called through to Hotch, who when he heard the noise punch the wall reacting like Morgan, "Ok, will call Morgan and tell her we have her", Hotch walked out to the door to phone Morgan and tell him what's happened.

Emily continued to hug JJ pulling her closer to her, between the sobs Emily, told JJ how sorry she was, and how much she's glad its over. The female S.W.A.T agent brought in the clothes and blanket for Emily then left them to put the clothes on her sore body. Emily cried quietly in pain as JJ pulled the jumper on to her body, once all the clothing was one, JJ walked Emily out letting her lean on her for support, when they reached the ambulance, JJ handed Emily over to the paramedic and stood there while they examinded her.

JJ watched the pain in Emily's eyes as the paramedic looked over her cuts and scars, "Shes asking for you" The female paramedic said in a argent voice, JJ climb in to the ambulance shouting back to Hotch to tell him she was going her Emily.

A/N this chapter has been really hard to right need ideas, please review THANKS !


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own criminal minds

**-Hate is a strong word-**

All the team gathered in the waiting room sat waiting for the doctor to come with news from Emily's surgery. Penelope was silently carry while resting her head on Morgan's shoulder, JJ was sat staring out the window, Reid got up and took JJ's cold hand in his to give her comfort, facts about what could happen or could have happened kept going round his brain. Hotch and Rossi stood up every now and then to keep there minds busy.

The foot steps of the doctor echoed through the silent corridors, as she opened the door in to the small waiting room, everyone looked up, surprised to see her so soon, Emily had only been in surgery on hour, "Prentiss", The doctor questioned getting everyone's attention, by the way the all looked at her she knew they were all here for her, "Emily just had a small interior bleed, but that's all fixed now, so she will be in recovery, she's not awake yet but you may see her one at a time", The doctor stood silently for a moment waiting for questioned, but when she didn't get any she turned and walked out.

The team were glad that Emily was ok, and she didn't have many interior injuries, just nasty scars on the outside which Emily thought was worse than in scars. "I think JJ should go in first" Rossi said in a fatherly manner, everyone else agreed, JJ didn't know why the let her in first but she knew she needed to see her best friend.

Emily was lying in her hospital bed still a sleep, JJ walked over and sat down in the large chair next to the bed, JJ looked over Emily, her heart stopping every time see saw a scar that would last for ever, see hated the fact that her and the team could have done a lot more to help find Emily before anyone this happened.

Emily began to stir slowly waking up, just as the nurse came in to check up on her Emily opened her eyes taken back by how much light there was, but when she adjusted to the light and noise she heard JJ talk to the nurse.

"Yeah, she has just woken up, have you done a rape kit on her?", Emily almost jumped with surprise.

"No, No I don't want one" Emily caused both JJ and the nurse to look at her.

"Em, u need one" JJ tried to convince her frightened friend.

"JJ, I don't want one" Emily came across slightly angry.

"We don't have to do one, but it is best, I will come back later" The kind, quite nurse spoke before heading out the room and down the corridor.

JJ noticed the multiple tears begging to run down Emily's face, she leant over and wiped them away, "Its ok Em" Emily looked up at JJ and felt the pain she had caused her, she sat up and gave her friend a thank you hug before stopping her self from crying, "JJ.." Emily stopped before getting JJ's full attention again, "There was more than what was just on camera" Emily looked down at her body, she was ashamed with the amount of scars and bruise she had weakenly loud her self to be given. JJ could have cried, she wished that Emily wasn't receiving anymore torture than had been on camera, JJ knew straight away by what Emily meant by _more_, it was horrible knowing that on of your closest friends was slowly falling apart.

Emily nodded back of to sleep as JJ left her. JJ noticed everyone wanting her to speak, so she sat down in her original seat, she looked up at the willing eyes. "Well shes woken up, but she refusing a rape kit, and that's not the least of or problems" preparing her self before she went on "She said that there was more torture than what we had all witnessed" she felt her self overcome by emotion, while everyone else stood there shocked, surprised and hurt.

**A/N sorry its short and sorry for any mistakes, PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
